Interconnectedness
by Jenniferee
Summary: Satsuki's acting...really weirdly. Just saying. SyoXNatsuki/Satsuki. Implied IttokiXHaruka.


_So this was a request from my awesome friend/epic piano and drawing master/photography student/gay pardner (even though we're both girls ^^) and even though it's not really a request because I was the one who begged her for fanfic inspiration, here it is! :D_

_I was kinda surprised when I first watched Utapri, then there wasn't a fanfic category, so, hum! I will go and request for the category! And YAY it's here. *claps hands in joy* _

_Enjoy! :)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Uta No Prince-sama._

* * *

><p>Natsuki and Syo are walking down the corridor together, proceeding to their next class, which is well, lunch. They are talking about their next project and comparing the S class to the normal class. Natsuki accidentally drops his theory book, and bends down to get it.<p>

"Natsuki, NO!"

As if in slow motion, his glasses drop off, igniting a major evolution, and the cells are simultaneously swapping sides from Natsuki to Satsuki. While Syo gapes in horror, Satsuki drops the book that is halfway in his hand and gets up.

Hastily, Syo grabs the spectacles that lay on the floor, and try to get Satsuki to stay still (which fails). The latter narrows his golden eyes into slits, and with one graceful move, deftly sweeps the glasses out of Syo's hands... and out the window.

Syo gulps.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ittoki and Haruka are laughing together in the field downstairs, when a pair of glasses fall from the sky.<p>

And both of them, having seen those glasses on someone's very familiar face before, look in dismay at each other, for they only know all too well about Natsuki, or rather, Satsuki.

Without hesitation, Ittoki grabs the slightly broken glasses and rushes up the stairs in search of Satsuki, while Haruka stays there and prays really hard.

* * *

><p>Syo is promptly slammed against the wall, and in his mind, he imagines himself being torn limb to limb, or thrown out the window, or some other gruelling death as such. However, he finds himself being cornered by a pair of muscular arms, and... huh?<p>

Roughly, Satsuki mashes his lips against Syo's, pressing his body against his, memorising his figure like a three dimensional map. Faces practically as one. Satsuki's hands grasping Syo's against the cream-coloured wall. The hallway is suprisingly empty, and no one's there to witness the completely gay scene happening right there.

Except for a certain red head who is bounding up the stairs.

Syo struggles, his mouth still being ferociously attacked by Satsuki, but realises that he can't get away. He's shocked, freaked out and very concerned on why Satsuki would be like this.

And Syo is there, processing all the thoughts in his mind that he kind of forgets that he's in the middle of a kissing scene, and not responding (whether negatively or positively) in any way to the kiss, because he's never thought of the taller male in that way. Never in his wildest dreams. Satsuki is doing all the advancing. Syo is standing there like a rock, absorbed in his own thoughts. All Syo feels is a slight pressure on his lips, which he doesn't really take note of.

All goes this way until Ittoki arrives.

* * *

><p>He finally appears at the corridor, panting heavily, his hands resting on his slightly bended knees, before looking up, and...<p>

Oh no.

A frighteningly girly shriek is soon heard resounding in the area, and we hear something hard and probably metal being clattered on the wooden floor, and the thumping of sneakered-feet fleeing.

Syo feels a piercing sensation in his ear, and swivels his eyeballs to catch a glimpse of Ittoki running away, and suddenly realises how wrong this looks. Then he swivels his eyeballs back, and sees exactly _how close they are to each other. _Their lips attached to each other, Satsuki's eyes closed. Finally, _finally,_ Syo starts panicking.

Syo's eyes dart around the barren hallway, when his gaze lands on the cursed spectacles.

His sudden jerk catches Satsuki off guard, and that's all Syo needs. Quickly, he lunges at the specs, and with extreme precision jumps back and places the wobbly glasses on Satsuki's nose.

Satsuki changes back to Natsuki.

All goes back to normal.

* * *

><p>It's only, say, a year later, that Natsuki properly confesses to Syo.<p>

Syo's taken aback, but then he remembers the incident that happened a year before, and realises that ever since then that he knew all along. That Natsuki kind of liked him.

Everyone who knew about Natsuki's alter-ego knew that Satsuki and Natsuki shared the same feelings. They had completely different personalities, but their feelings were one. And so, Syo had kind of guessed that Natsuki liked him after that episode. And as hard as it was for Syo to digest (what with both of them being GUYS), he'd gotten over it, and well...

...started to, perhaps, fancy him?

And so, that day, both of them end up very happy, and positively in love. And of course, those who know about their new relationship are happy for them as well, even though Ittoki is still scarred due to the incident that had happened some time ago. Then all of them get kinda worried.

Syo and Natsuki share a room.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this fanfic :) Even though I don't really think it was my best but still. Usually I post stories, and review and beta and upgrade them from time to time, so after a while when you revisit my stories they're better.<em>

_Ranting againn. Sorray._

_If you liked this (or didn't like this), review for to tell me why pleasey? I'd appreciate it. Like, a lot~ Kind of like, I'd jump around the room like I do every time I get reviews. Ahahas. :D_


End file.
